Damsels in Distress
by The Pootamis
Summary: They are beautiful. They are deadly but they are not damsels that needed saving. Perhaps they should change things up for a bit?


Wolf whistles. Agonizing stares from every single cell that they pass on by that just makes them want to stop and empty the contents of their stomach all over the floor.

Maybe an even stronger action depending upon who is on the other side of the glass. But they couldn't worry about there stares.

In fact the stares meant nothing to them. Meant nothing knowing this would be the last time. This would be the last time they would roam these halls.

This would be the last time any of these men and women would ever get a chance to see them. Two women that just keep their eyes forward as they march through the jammed packed corridor with hundreds of cells housing some of the most deadliest criminals the city of Gotham has to offer.

Two very unique women. Women that could be considered to be the deadliest vixens in the entire city. Vixens that after careful planning and waiting for this day to come silently make their way through the prison carrying their belongings escorted by some of the finest guards the prison has to offer.

Guards that they can feel staring at them from behind with almost lustful expressions. Not that they could blame them.

They were considered to be two of the most beautiful women in the entire city. Especially amongst the vixens that lurked within the city.

A long red haired vixen that walks with an extra sway in her hips that just makes any that see the gesture let out a whistle.

A woman that could make any man bow down and worship her like a god with a simple kiss. A kiss that could seal their fate.

As for the other? The other could be seen almost skipping down the hallways. A blonde haired woman with two long pigtails dangling and swinging with every step she takes.

The two vixens known as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Names that would send chills up the spines of every man or woman that hears the names.

Vixens that on more than one occasion have taken the city by storm. From plans of taking over the city using mother nature to help their cause to even unleashing toxic gases into the air.

Well….maybe the last one wasn't any of their ideas but two vixens that were to be feared. Two vixens that could be found on every man's top ten list of most desirable women in the city.

Not that they even cared. No they have their eyes on another. An extraordinary man in their opinion. The most desirable man in the entire city.

The Dark Knight. The Dark Crusader. The Batman. The hero of Gotham City. A hero that on more than one occasion each has encountered.

Encountered failing at their so called plans to take over the city before they would be whisked away and thrown back into their respected cells.

A scene that has repeated itself so many times before that they honestly lost count. A combined ten was their last tally.

But not this time. This time a different outcome would happen. Not total control of the city using some kind of scheme like many were expecting to happen.

No what they had planned was much more desirable to the both of them. Much more pleasurable that would provide many happy endings for the rest of their lives along with another.

Such thoughts that enter into each of the minds of the deadly duo as they step outside of the gates of the prison breathing in fresh air for the first time in months as considerable amount of moonlight from the full moon hovering above shines down upon them.

This scene that makes a faint smile come across each of their faces as the sound of the gate closing and locking behind them echoes through the air before they listen into the sound of footsteps walking away until they disappear into the distance.

Hearing the sound of their escort's footsteps disappearing into the distance paying a quick glance over her shoulder finding their guards one by one disappearing back inside of the prison once she sees the last of the guards entering back inside of the structure closing the rusty old gate behind themselves that just lets out a loud creak not even bothering to contain her wide smile any longer slowly Harley turns her sights to look over towards Ivy with her smile only getting wider by the second.

A smile that she can see threatening to break across her red haired companion's face as well. Step one of their masterful plan.

Well….hers anyways. Harley was along for the ride. Much like she would have to wait for her turn many more times in the distant future if she was to have her way.

" You ready to get our man?"

Smiling sweetly over towards her companion nodding her head reaching out gently Ivy takes Harley's free hand within her own and gently squeezes her hand causing the blonde's lips to flicker up slightly from the gesture.

" He'll never know what hits him."

Nodding her head in agreement returning the smile feeling a gentle tug without putting up any sort of resistance Harley feels herself being lead through the courtyard by Ivy skipping along the way humming a silent tune to herself that just makes her companion smile.

* * *

Remaining perfectly still under the careful examination of her companion that continues to fuss over her letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest slowly Ivy shakes her head as she narrows her eyes at Harley that continues to apply even more makeup to her already flawless green skin without a care in the world.

Especially by the evidence of the beaming smile across her face that only reminded her of a small child waking up on Christmas morning.

" I can't believe you convinced be to do this."

Letting out a sigh powdering the side of Ivy cheeks gently only to quickly follow suite with her own in the same manner closing the makeup lid with a thud turning her attention back over towards her companion finding her trying her best to not glare over at her suppressing the urge to roll her eyes putting on her best innocent smile Harley shakes her head causing a noticeable frown to make its way across the redhead's face.

" Will you just relax…."

" Relax!? I've waited eight long months to see him again and i don't feel like wasting another second more!"

Unable to help herself from rolling her eyes tossing the can blindly over her shoulder listening to it hit the dirt with a loud clang digging back into her large makeup case resting on the table nearby after a few seconds of digging through finally finding the item she desires with her eyes litting up turning back towards her companion as she finds her glaring at her from her seat causing her smile to drop suddenly from her face slowly Harley mimics the redhead crossing her arms across her chest glaring over towards the redhead causing to her pleasure the redhead raising an eyebrow at her tatic.

" Well you wouldn't have to wait any longer if you just let me finish up. This is kinda my thing. You know? Clown? Makeup? Girl?"

Mumbling under her breath dropping her arms to her sides without having a chance to react Ivy is quickly pounced on by Harley as she feels the her companion applying some kind of eyeliner to her.

Even more makeup that just makes her sit quietly in her chair keeping her thoughts to herself allowing her blonde haired best friend to just continue to apply even more of this cheap materials to her already flawless skin.

A fact that she had repeatedly told her many times would allow her to never have a need for such girlish things but a fact that would be heard by deaf ears.

This small procedure that after a few minutes of silently sitting by to her relief comes to an end when she sees Harley step back to admire her work before to her pleasure she watches her best friend toss the contents in her hands away in favor to clap loudly while she jumps up and down for joy.

" Oh that looks good! A little black here and a little blue there….hmmm? There's still something missing?"

Tapping her chin with an almost thoughtful expression coming across her face suddenly Harley snaps her fingers as the biggest smile comes across her face.

" Oh! I know!"

Without having a chance to react suddenly as she watches Harley race across the greenhouse to retrieve to her amusement a lone pale that had been resting next to a nearby sink and immediately to her interest start to pour down the contents of the pale across the dirt and toss the pale carelessly off to the side right as she sees the blonde haired clown reach down and scoop up a handful of mud causing her eyes to widen before she has a chance to react suddenly Ivy's world goes dark when she feels something wet and cold smack her in the face.

This substance that just makes her reach up and wipe away the remains of the mud that had been thrown at her as her vision comes back allowing her to glare over at Harley that is oblivious to her stare as she rubs some mud across her own face.

A scene that doesn't make her glare get any softer as the blonde skips over towards her before suddenly her eyes go wide when she feels some mud being splattered into her hair.

" Hey!"

Swatting her friend's hands away that continue to fight over control letting out a sigh Harley glances down towards Ivy with nothing but annoyance.

" Do you mind? I'm trying to finish up here!"

Unable to keep her facial features from hardening feeling her hands being once again swatted away instantly Ivy sends a glare Harley's way.

" Finish up with what!? Ruining my hair!?"

Rolling her eyes quickly threading some mud through the end of the redhead's hair taking a step back to admire her work finding it to be acceptable nodding her head in approval Harley turns her gaze down to lock eyes with Ivy finding her narrowing her eyes at her.

" Red!? You have to look the part! Okay!? Picture this? B-Man is patrolling through the city with those giant muscles of his crushing every foe in his path. He leaps across a rooftop causing his butt to jiggle in that night tight suit of his…."

That she could definitely picture. Picture the Dark Knight zipping through the air across one of his lines.

Zipping across in his famous Batsuit. A suit that truly was like no other. A suit that was rumored to be bulletproof.

A rumor that she wouldn't be surprised if it was true especially after their last encounter. An encounter where she had snared the Batman in one of her traps.

Ensnared him with her plants ripping away at his precious kevlar. In Harley's words trying to get to the juicy center.

This stone cold hard kevlar that she had felt with her fingers feeling the immense protection it was providing him.

This suit that would rip apart with her bare hands the next time they were to meet. Just like she knew her companion was itching to do as well.

Itching to finally have the million dollar question she has asked for years to finally be answered. The question of it if was truly packing anything underneath that suit.

She had a good feeling he was but that didn't stop her from teasing her counterpart about it on most nights.

A companion that much like herself went quickly to work on their own projects once they had arrived here inside of her greenhouse.

Projects that have caused a week to quickly pass on by like it was never there. Projects that were taking much of their time with the last being the hardest.

Working on making a new identity for themselves. Well her companion was anyways and she wouldn't complain at the results.

Wouldn't complain when she had seen her blonde haired best friend throw away her famous clown jester costume in the nearest wastebasket in favor of creating a new costume for herself.

A costume the red haired vixen couldn't help but stare at her with pure lust in her eyes once it had made an appearance right in front of her.

The very same costume that she sees her counterpart wearing now as she zones her out in favor of staring at the blonde beauty.

A simple costume that just screamed out Harley Quinn. A pair of tight red and black leather pants with drawings of white and red diamonds running down her thighs accompanied by a pair of black combat boots.

A short red and black top that showed off her developing abs perfectly for the whole world to see along with a black choker secured around her neck.

And last but not least the newest additions. Her belt. Her new black belt with the Bat symbol noticeably in the center.

A symbol that represented more than just the Bat Family. No it meant much more than that. Especially to the both of them.

It meant that she belonged to him. Meant she belonged to The Caped Crusader. The very same symbol that could also be found on her own costume.

A costume that she had put on first thing once they arrived here. Well if you wanted to call it a costume anyways. A dress that got a desired result in the form of her blonde companion staring at her in complete shock.

The same reaction she was hoping to get from another. A green dress. A short simple green dress that showed plenty of cleavage leaving nothing to the imagine.

Showing her long smooth green legs. Showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Something that she knew would make every single man and woman that got a scent of her perfume to just stare at her with nothing but lust.

The very same desire that she has for another. To have the city's greatest hero stare at her with lust. Stare at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

Love that she has had for this man for years. The same love that she had found to be residing deep within her best friend as well causing a deal to be struck.

A simple deal between friends. A simple deal made between lovers in secret. A deal to share the bat. To share the man that had captured their hearts equally.

An agreement that both agreed would be quite pleasurable for all sides. But that would have to wait until later.

Right now she had to snap out of her thoughts to tune back in to the cute blonde in front of her.

" And what does he find? Two foxy young ladies just out of prison that want nothing more than to jump his bones and make him theirs in every way manageable."

Grinning over towards her friend's enthusiasm nodding her head in agreement leaning back into her chair as she watches Harley leap up and take a seat on top of a nearby table a slightly confused look comes across Ivy's face oblivious to Harley as she starts to swing her legs off the edge of the table.

" Then why go through all of this trouble?"

Seeing the redhead pointing all over her face feeling her lips curling up into a grin slowly Harley leans back to rest on the table tucking her hands firmly underneath her head to look up towards the ceiling not even bothering to pay Ivy a glance unaware that she looks over towards her with a raised eyebrow at her latest gesture.

" Well for our undying pleasure of the evening we'll get to see our man in action. We will play the roles of the helpless damsels in distress. I reckon all it will take is some duct tape. A few chairs. A couple of poor saps from off the streets to play as the kidnappers. Simple as that."

Feeling as though a pair of eyes are staring a hole into the back of her head turning her head slightly away from the ceiling to look to her side as she finds Ivy narrowing her eyes at her putting on her best puppy dog eye look after a couple of seconds of meeting her gaze as she hears the redhead letting out a defeated sigh as her eyes leave her own for a split second smiling in victory slowly Harley straightens herself up to a sitting position.

" Fine! We'll try it your way but Harley?"

Suddenly as she sees a grin come across Ivy's face that just unnerves her the smile across Harley's face drops slightly.

" I get to go first."

Almost instantly as she gets the desired reaction she was looking for in Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers Ivy's grin widens even further.

" But why do i get the sloppy seconds!?"

* * *

Humming a silent tune to herself taking a moment to stare down to her nails on her right hand feeling as though she is being watched turning her gaze away from her nails to look up as she finds Ivy staring at her tied to a chair directly across from her giving her a nervous smile Harley watches the redhead's eyebrows raise up in question.

" I guess he's running a little late but hey look at the bright side! It's a full moon out tonight. Isn't it romantic?"

Receiving nothing but a look of annoyance quickly turning away forcing herself not to look back in the redhead's direction silently Harley starts to whistle a small tune.

Whistling that only gets louder by the second as she occasionally glances back forward to find Ivy's eyes still glued on her watching her every move.

Eyes that were telling her so much. Telling her how annoyed she was. Telling her how amused she was feeling from seeing her squirm in her chair despite her best efforts not to as her green eyes remain staring at her.

This stare that she wanted to get away from. A stare that she can feel burning a hole through her as her legs start to shake before almost instantly unable to take it anymore Harley bursts upright bringing the chair with her.

A chair that is firmly taped around her arms and legs causing her to be hunched over staring down towards the ground as she bounces up and down in a desperate attempt to gain her footing.

" This is ridiculous! How's a girl supposed to be saved if her knight in shining armor doesn't show up!?"

Letting out a sigh wiggling her arms out of her restraints reaching down with a flick of her wrists freeing herself of the tape wrapped around her knees making it up to her feet as she rubs away at her wrists to find Harley struggling badly to free herself from her own restraints suppressing her laughter feeling her lips curling upward shaking her head with an extra sway in her hips slowly Ivy makes her way over to stand directly in front of the blonde haired clown.

A clown that is total oblivious to her before she makes her presence felt when she reaches back and gently grabs a hold of the back of Harley's chair causing her head to snap up to meet her gaze.

" Can we please do it my way now?"

Bringing her movements to a sudden halt as she looks into Ivy's green eyes that are just pleading for her to listen letting out a small sigh with a nod of her head instantly Harley is rewarded with a bright smile causing a smile of her own to form across her face before slowly she feels her binds being undone piece by piece causing the chair that had been attached to her to fall down to the cold roof below them.

" And what's your way again?"

Rubbing away at her sore wrists as she looks up to find Ivy smiling at her seductively before she has a chance to react instantly Harley's eyes go wide when she feels her lips pressed to her own.

A kiss that she can't help but get lost in before suddenly she gasps when she feels Ivy's arms snaking around her to grasp her ass firmly in her hands.

Breaking away from the kiss opening her eyes as she finds a dazed look across Harley's face letting out a giggle gently Ivy gives her ass a squeeze causing the blonde's eyes to snap wide open.

" By taking what i want, when i want."

Nodding her head dumbfoundedly that seems to be the right answer as she is rewarded with a peck on the lips feeling Ivy breaking off contact with her seemly snapping her out of her shock slowly a wide smile comes across Harley's face that only seems to be getting wider by the second.

" Yeah….that sounds good to me!"

Letting out a giggle nodding her head turning on her heels slowly Ivy makes her way across the roof to stand by the edge and look out towards the city.

An action that Harley is about to replicate herself when suddenly she comes to a complete stop and snaps her head to look over her shoulder back towards the door leading up to the roof to find their hired gun making his way onto the roof.

A cheap hired gun. One that didn't take much convincing to help with the deed to quote capture the great Batman.

Well that was the story they had given him anyways but like one had said. It was a need to know basis.

" Okay kid the show's over. You're services are no longer required so scram! Get! Shooo!"

Waiving him away back to the door suddenly as she gets nothing but a shake of his head instantly Harley narrows her eyes at him.

" I don't think so babe. Why would i pass up the chance of having two of Gotham City's finest beauties at my mercy? Oh can you imagine…."

Instantly before he has a chance to get another word in edgewise suddenly the thug's world goes black when he sees what he swore to be a pow hitting him directly in the face causing him to come crashing down to the cold pavement with a thud.

" Oh go suck a lollipop!"

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across her face as she watches Harley slowly rear back and push the boxing mitt attached to the end of her gun back into the barrel snapping out of her shock an amused look comes across Ivy's face.

" Oh Harley?"

Bringing her motion to a stop glancing over her shoulder as she finds Ivy staring at her with an amused smile returning the smile gently Harley tucks the mitt back into the barrel and snaps the gun back to her belt.

" Where were you hiding that?"

Turning her gaze back to Ivy as she sends her a sheepish smile instantly Harley can't help but smile brightly when she hears the redhead burst out laughing.

* * *

Clutching what she liked to call her trusty mallet over her shoulder whistling silently to herself as she skips to the beat a couple of feet behind her companion just taking in their surroundings right as she sees Ivy reaching out to throw open a door leading into a large abandoned like tower structure without any delay Harley quickly squeezes through the opening just as the door closes with a loud creak that echoes through the empty corridor.

A massive corridor that she just wants to let out a loud whistle just to hear it echo off the empty walls. A gesture that her companion could clearly see her competing in her head until before she knows it she feels a hand covering her mouth.

The smallest of gestures that makes her turn towards her red haired companion finding her shaking her head before with the smallest of nods she feels the hand retracting from her mouth.

" Are you sure ugly face is here with our man? This place seems well….dead. Dusty….creepy. Actually? No that fits the phantom of the opera's style pretty good."

Rolling her eyes despite her lips flickering upward making her way through the darkness with the only sound of their footsteps echoing silently off the walls as she comes across a pair of stairs leading upwards right as she is about to walk through the open doorway and ascend up the stairwell instantly Ivy comes to a stop when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

The scene of Harley making her way over towards a rusty old elevator with the intention to call down the rusty piece of machinery.

An action that she quickly brings to a stop when in a sudden motion Ivy grabs her outstretched hand causing Harley to look over towards her with a questionable look before with a quick shake of her head with a tug she pulls her away and slowly leads her up the stairs hand in hand.

" Red? Are you…."

" Yes i'm sure Harls. One thing i know about Gotham City that has always stayed true is word spreads fast. Apparently the latest news from off the street is Harvey ended up somehow capturing our man and was bringing him to his hideout. Luckily for us that his face is easily recognizable. Scars and all."

Nodding her head in agreement as she silently follows after Ivy up the stairs that seem to be never ending after a few minutes suddenly Harley grimaces causing her to reach out and poke the redhead in the shoulder earning her attention.

" I hate to bring this up but it just kinda popped in the old noodle. Since you know his face is well….all scabby now do you think he's ever….well you know with a woman? I mean i've heard most escorts will do anything but do you…."

" Harley!?"

Snapping her mouth shut from the disgusted look she is receiving shrugging her shoulders unable to take the withering gaze any longer Harley tucks her head down to look at the steps.

" It was just a thought."

Shaking her head suppressing the urge to gag from this unpleasant image quickly wiping it out of her mind focusing on the task at hand Ivy ascends up the rest of the stairs in pure silence for the next few minutes before just as she nears the top suddenly a hushed voice coming from above causes her to come to a complete stop.

Voices that seemed so close yet so far away at the same time. This hushed voice that just makes her kneel down and silently make her way up the rest of the stairs towards a partially closed door before reaching out very slowly she creeps the door open just enough for her to take a good look inside along with her companion that just looks over her shoulder.

And the first thing that catches each of their interests could be seen in the dead center of the room. A coin.

A very large coin designed to look just like the same coin always found on Two Face. A coin that as they take a closer look they find the man of the hour strapped firmly too.

The Batman restrained firmly against this large coin with his arms and legs spread out clearly still out cold or so they thought?

If they learned anything from their encounters with the man. Never take anything for granted. Especially when it came to him.

A man that they force themselves to look away from in favor to look towards the far end of the room to find his captor looking out a large window towards the city.

A truly disgusting man that remains oblivious to their presence just flipping his famous coin up and down.

The very same fate that they could see he has in mind for the caped crusader. To the man that would be theirs before the night was done.

This revelation that just makes Ivy smack herself in the forehead mumbling under her breath as Harley leans forward even more to take a closer look back towards the massive coin.

To take a closer look at the large coin finding it firmly on some kind of large machine proving their theory to be correct.

He did intend to have the coin flipped into the air and come landing down crushing The Dark Knight. Such a Harvey Dent plan.

To leave everything to chance. A disgusting thought to one. The other the only word that is echoing through her mind is boring!

" Why am i not surprised?"

Glancing back down towards Ivy finding her shaking her head with closed eyes gently Harley nudges her in the ribs and nods her head over towards Batman.

" Hey after we save our man do you think he'll let us keep it?"

Turning her full attention over towards Harley as she sees her nodding her head furiously back at the large coin before she has a chance to respond suddenly as the faint sound of a coin flipping silently through the air followed quickly by a dried chuckle snapping her head back forward suddenly Ivy eyes narrow as she watches Two Face slowly approaching the coin.

Slowly approaching the coin and kneel down next to Batman whispering something to him. Or what sounded like whispering.

Either way she could care less. What she did care about was making sure this sick plan of his wouldn't come to forwishen.

A mindset that makes her glance back over her shoulder seeing the same determination burning deep in Harley's eyes as well.

" Ready girlfriend?"

Gripping her mallet tighter causing her gloves to grind against the handle nodding her head as she sees Ivy pushing open the door just enough to sneak her way in following in her example Harley scrunches through the opening of the door keeping her head down before with a quick glance finding Two Face's hired guns completely oblivious to their presence sitting at a table playing cards without any hesitation slowly she silently makes her way over right behind the sneaking redhead.

Sneaks right behind the nearest goon clutching her mallet firmly as she sees Ivy sneaking around to the other side of the table behind the goon stationed across from her own that remains oblivious to their presence in favor of having his attention directed towards the cards in his hands.

Cards that suddenly come flying out of his hand when she sees Ivy in lighting fast speed slam the goon's head down onto the table hard causing a loud thud to echo through the air.

This thud that causes her goon to look up towards the redhead before she quickly reacts swinging the mallet with all of her might sending a shot that connects across the goon's skull sending him flying out of his chair and land down hard onto the wood floor in a twisted position with a sickening thud.

A scene that makes her lips curl upward for a split second as she leans up and kisses the end of her mallet before slowly she turns her sight to look over towards the other side of the table finding Ivy raising an eyebrow at her.

Sending her a sheepish smile earning herself an eyeroll with her smile only widening turning on her heels instantly Harley turns her attention back over towards the center of the room only to find Two Face staring over in her direction with nothing but shock riddled across his face.

A look that didn't interest her in the slightest. No another's reaction was what she was looking for causing her to completely ignore the scar faced one to look over his shoulder and waive happily over towards an equally shocked Batman.

" Hey B-Man!"

Shaking his head slightly snapping out of his shock sending daggers the two vixens way that just seem to completely ignore his even presence to focus on the man strapped at his feet reaching back just as he pulls out a concealed handgun out from his suit suddenly Two Face lets out a scream when he feels a sharp end of a piece of metal come smashing straight through his hand and into the handgun causing the gun to fall carelessly to the ground with a clang.

Clutching his injured hand firmly into his chest that starts to bleed from an open wound in the middle of his hand where he can see a small blade penetrating straight through in a sudden motion Two Face rips the knife out of his hand and discards the knife furiously to his side sending it flying across the room with a loud clang.

This sudden action that makes Ivy turn her attention fully towards him seemly ignoring the clangs of Harley's heels that slowly make their way further and further away from her.

Further and further until they go silent as Ivy narrows her eyes at Two Face just daring him to make another move before suddenly another loud thud is heard echoing through the air making her flinch.

Flinch and look over her shoulder finding Harley towering over a thug with her mallet over her shoulder while a small trail of blood trickles down the forehead of the still breathing man at her feet.

Nodding her head in approval feeling as though a pair of eyes are staring a hole into her turning towards the gaze as she finds Ivy looking at her with a raised eyebrow sending a bashful smile her way casually she shrugs her shoulders.

" What? I like playing whack a dork."

Do her best to suppress the smile that wants to break across her face shaking her head just as she turns her head back forward suddenly Ivy's eyes widen when she finds Two Face nowhere to be seen.

Nowhere to be seen until she snaps her attention towards some footsteps quickly rushing away finding Two Face running as fast as he can towards the other end of the room.

Running until it suddenly stops. Suddenly stops when she feels a gust of air blow past her causing her hair to flow with the breeze.

This red and black blur that immediately comes into view out of the corner of her eye before a loud bang echoes through the room.

A bang coming from her side that has immediate results as she sees Two Face suddenly dropping down to the ground in a heap screaming in pain.

Screaming in pain until he rolls over and clutches his ass cheek firmly in his hands causing her to slowly turn her head before her eyes widen when she finds Harley pointing the end of a extended magnum out towards him with smoke still coming out of the barrel with an proud smile plastered across her face.

" Really?"

Feeling her smile only widening blowing away the smoke gently Harley lays a kiss on the barrel before she turns her sights over towards Ivy.

" Yep! What? He deserved it! Nobody kidnaps our man!"

Shaking her head slightly turning her head back forward with only one target in mind as she suddenly finds her eyes meeting his own that just radiate nothing but shock feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips slowly Ivy makes her way over towards Batman with Harley skipping happily after her.

A walk that she can only watch his eyes dart back and forth between her and her companion causing her to smile seductively at his actions before very slowly letting him get an eyeful of her appearance very slowly Ivy kneels down next to him before she leans forward and whispers into his ear.

" Hello love."

Pulling her head back as she sees his eyes go wide for a fraction of a second before he quickly masks his emotions behind a blank exterior shaking her head reaching down gently Ivy traces the side of his cowl with her thumb.

" That's right love. You have captured my heart and now i'm forever yours. Well…."

Suddenly as she hears a throat being cleared loudly above her letting out a sigh without turning her gaze away from his own in a sudden move reaching out Ivy grabs a hold of Harley's hand and pulls her down towards her earning her an squeal in surprise.

" Correction we're forever yours and we expect you to treat us right."

Releasing a hold of Harley's hand without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Ivy crashes her lips to Batman's own.

Crashes her lips snaking her arms around the back of his neck as she feels him not responding to the kiss before suddenly she feels him responding matching her motion perfectly causing her to close her eyes and slowly move over to straddle his lap.

Smiling down towards her best friend and her future lover as she watches Ivy continue to have a battle of tongues with Batman after a couple of seconds suddenly as she sees the redhead starting to grind against the caped crusader feeling her smile dropping reaching out Harley pokes Ivy in the shoulder.

" Hey! Quit hogging him!"

Pulling back from the kiss just as she turns to look over towards Harley suddenly a blonde blur whizs on past her until before she knows it she hears a moan coming from down below.

A moan coming from the blonde haired clown herself as her lips replace her own against the caped crusaders while her hand roams down his kevlar.

A scene she watches in amusement in pure silence for a minute before suddenly she watches Harley pulls away from the kiss with a wide smile across her face.

This smile that she can't help but giggle at causing her to see Batman's head glance over towards her out of the corner of her eye.

" Now that's what momma's talking about!"

Unable to contain her laughter as she suddenly bursts out laughing earning the full attention of the man below her turning her gaze back down towards him giving him a wide smile leaning down gently Ivy rests her forehead gently against his own as her eyes never leave his own.

" Don't act so surprised love. Harley and I have been planning this for a long time and now we're done waiting. It's our turn to have you and make no mistake about it we don't plan on ever letting go of you."

" Yeah! The only thing that we're still undecided on is what to call ourselves when a certain day comes? Should we just trade off being Mrs B-Man or does Mistress B-Man sound better?"

Unable to keep the amused smile from coming across her face slowly Ivy shakes her head gently against Batman's own.

" Harley now is not the time. We'll discuss more about that later."

Letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest instantly Harley raises up her chin high.

" Fine! But i still like the mistress option!"

Just as quick as the words leave her mouth suddenly as a scream of pain echoes through the room once again looking over her shoulder back towards Two Face finding him withering on the ground letting out a sigh Harley pays a quick glance back over towards Batman and Ivy.

" If you will excuse me for a moment? Oh and Red? You might want to distract our man for a minute. He's not gonna want to see this."

Retrieving her mallet from the ground as she feels two pairs of eyes staring back at her glancing back over towards the duo as she finds a mixture of reactions coming from them with one raising up an eyebrow at her while the other sends her a stern look instantly Harley raises up her free hand in mock surrender as an annoyed look comes across her face.

" I'm not gonna kill him! Honest! I'm just gonna make sure some….unfortunate accident never happens."

Ignoring the questionable looks across their faces throwing the mallet over her shoulder turning on her heels with an extra stride in her step slowly Harley skips her way over towards a screaming Two Face whistling a silent tune to herself.

A tune that doesn't skip a beat despite her in a sudden move driving a vicious kick to the side of his head causing his head to snap back and hit the cold wood floor with a thud when he turns to look towards her.

Dropping her mallet to the ground with a thud next to his side kneeling down next to him humming to herself slowly Harley spreads Two Face's right leg as far as it can go before she quickly does the same with his left unknown that Ivy's eyes go wide as saucers from behind her at her actions.

Knowing exactly what her blonde companion is about to do right as she sees her retrieving her mallet from the ground in a sudden move Ivy crashes her lips back to Batman's once again bringing him into a heated kiss.

Sending a quick smile over towards the snogging couple turning her sights back towards the man at her feet as though she was stalking her prey slowly Harley circles around Two Face with her mallet swinging freely once again humming a silent tune.

A tune that suddenly comes to an halt as she stops directly in front of his legs with her mallet swinging back and forth over his body.

Bending down getting into a golf swing motion very slowly Harley rears back the mallet getting it level.

" Harley Quinzel lines up her shot. Extridonary game she has played. One hole in one away from breaking the all time record."

Taking aim slowly Harley rears back her mallet resting it firmly on her shoulder as she stares down towards Two Face's unconscious face.

" Make a wish ugly!"


End file.
